A wrong feeling that cannot be suppressed
by penlessfcvk
Summary: A short fanfic of 2 Hyuuga's bound to see what's within their relationship as cousins.  A/N: contains mature content. Not suitable to read if you're gonna bash it.


_**A wrong feeling that cannot be suppressed**_

_-penlessfcvk_

* * *

><p>It was already dusk. The sky's clear color was already fading.. At the Hyuuga residence, the feeling of wanting to be together as cousins, was also already vanishing.<p>

_"Uhn.. Neji-niisan, we shouldn't be doing this.."_

Hinata moaned while having Neji fondle her bare breast.

_"But we are already in the state of doing this Hinata-sama. I can't stop it.."_

Neji was too aroused with playing his own cousin. He wanted to stop but his body wont let him. As soon as he finish circling Hinata's pink nipples, he immediately latched his mouth onto one breast and left his other hand still fondling the other.

_"Kyaaaa, Neji-niisan.. this.. this is too much.. Hanabi.. Hanabi will see us.."_

Hinata was letting out such a moe voice. She was getting dizzy by the feeling of being fondled. But at the same time, the timid young lady was already wet.

_"Uhn.. Neji-niisan.. I can't.. I can't take it... anymore.."_

Neji didn't bother to stop, he continued as if he didn't hear anything. Tired of playing with the other breast, he slowly traveled his hand down to Hinata's torso. He was feeling his cousin with such passion. Until it reached up to the point where Hinata really moaned out of pleasure.

_"Ahhhh! Neji-niisan.. Not there! Please.. Ahhh.."_

And as usual, Neji wasn't listening. He inserted his index finger inside Hinata's wet and throbbing pussy. He was thrusting his finger slowly, he felt all the juices that sticked onto his slender fingers.

_"Uhn... Ahhhh.. Mmmmm..."_

The poor Hinata couldn't help herself but to let all her moans out. With Neji hearing this, it just made him even more aroused.

_"Hinata-sama.. I... I can't hold myself anymore."_

Neji was very stoned. His dick was very much obvious from his pants due to over-boner. He finally took his dick out and was ready to insert it to Hinata's soaked vagina.

_"Neji-niisan.. this is.."_

_"Sex Hinata-sama.. we're going to make love.."_

_"NO! This isn't right! Were cousins!"_ said the crying Hinata while covering her face due to embarrassment.

Neji felt sorry for her but he still insisted. The time finally came where he was able to hold and lust for his cousin.

_"Hinata-sama.. please hold this."_

He got Hinata's hand and placed it on his dick. The lavender-eyed girl flushed and removed her hand at once.

_"You may not be able to hold it for a long time but I'm sure you felt it. I'm already that hard. I really feel_ _sorry for Hinata-sama but my body wont just stop. The more I think about you right now, the harder it_ _gets. You don't know how hard it is to feel this way. I finally have you.. I've waited for this for such a long_ _time. I.. I'm sorry but, I really want to do it with you."_

Neji told everything that was on his mind at the moment. Hinata was still confused, but was finally able to understand a little.

_"But you know very well that this is wrong.."_

_"I know.. I know it very well.. And that's why if ever you won't be able to forgive me, I'll accept it. I_ _deserve your hate."_

_"Neji-niisan.."_

Neji realized everything at that moment was wrong. He was losing his confidence little by little.. He thought Hinata was right. Such a disgusting man like him really is despicable when all of a sudden..

_"Hi-Hinata-sama?"_

Hinata grabbed onto his dick and stroked it gently. It grew bigger.

_"Neji-niisan.. I know this is wrong but, I'll do this you for this time only... I.. I'm sorry_ _God.. we committed a sin." _said a crying Hinata.

_"Hinata-sama.."_

Right after Neji's words, Hinata sucked Neji's dick. Her tongue was playing inside. She licked every part of Neji's long penis while playing with his balls. She passionately kissed and licked his penis' head which led a premature ejaculation. Again while doing this, she was doing him a hand job at the same time.

_"Ahhhh.. Hinata-sama..."_

Neji was enjoying it very much. Much to Neji's enjoyment, he wanted to share it to her cousin as well. She got Hinata's waist and lifted her up. Their bodies were now on the opposite ways. They were at the famous position called "69".

Neji immediately explored Hinata's insides with his tongue. He suck Hinata's vagina lips and played with her clitoris. Hinata was moaning, which interrupts her bussiness with Neji's penis. Juices kept on flowing onto Neji's face. He didn't bother, he just kept on doing her.

_"Ahh.. Neji-niisan.. I... I can't.. something.. somethings coming out!"_

_"Ahhh.. me too.. let's cum together, Hinata-sama!"_

_"AHHHH.. HMMMMM... Neji...niisan!"_

They both came at the same time.. Hinata's face were covered with Neji's slimy semen while on the other hand Hinata's juice were all over neji checks.

_"Iyaa! Neji-niisan, I'm sorry!"_

_"No.. It's alright. So.. Can we do it now?"_

_"What?"_

_"I want to do it."_

_"Eh?"_

Neji was not satisfied. He still wanted to bang his own cousin so bad.

_"But Neji-niisan, we're going to cross the bounderies-"_

_"We already crossed it! So please.. why won't we carry on up to the last?"_

_"But Neji-niisan.."_

_"Hinata-sama.. I beg of you.."_

Neji was in a state of anxiety. He was going crazy over Hinata. Hinata saw through him and had a second thought.

_"If.. only if.. if we do it.. will.. will we still remain the same?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"If.. if we were to have se.. ahh.. make love.. will our relationship as cousins end?"_

_"I believe.."_

_"Then what will we become?"_

_"We will still be the same.. I am still going to be your nii-san for 16 years who never looked at you as a relative."_

_"Niisan... Neji-niisan is too much.."_

Hinata cried once again, he held onto his cousin's face and closely moved her face forward. She kissed him.

That was already the sign, Hinata finally agreed.

Hinata laid herself on the bed and slowly opened her legs widely. Neji who was on top of her, got his hard penis and slowly and gently inserted it on Hinata's throbbing pussy.

_"It.. went it."_

_"Hmmm..." _Hinata moaned.

Blood immediately came out. Hinata was a virgin. Her cousin of all people was her first time.

_"It hurts..."_

_"Don't worry.. I'll be gentle. It only hurts at the start.."_

Neji continued to thrust.. It went slowly at first, then he did her a bit faster but he made sure Hinata was feeling alright. He kept on thrusting and feeling her insides. Hinata kept on moaning. Neji kissed her passionately to distract the pain..

_I'm sorry.. Hinata-sama. _He said to himself as he continued to fuck her.

A few thrust later, both couldn't take the pleasure any longer and like what happened before, they are about to cum.

_"Hinata-sama.. I'm going to cum..."_

_"Hmmm.. Neji-niisan..."_

Neji wasn't wearing any protection. Chances of Hinata getting pregnant was not a doubt. Still, knowing that he was in that kind of situation.. He without hesitation came inside her.

_"Kyaaaa! Hot.. it's so hot inside me... Nii-san's semen..."_

_"Hinata-sama..."_

Neji fell onto Hinata's breast. He rested his head for awhile and heard Hinata's heartbeat.

_"Neji-niisan.. we really did it.."_

_"Yeah.. Gomenasai.."_

_"Iie.. I myself agreed to do this.. please don't apologize.."_

_"Hinata-sama.."_

_"Even so.. I feel so sad about our current relationship.."_

_"I don't regret this."_

_"Eh?"_

_"I finally got into this situation. What I wished for came to real life. I finally have you Hinata-sama. Though for now it only counts physically, but I'll be waiting for you to see me as someone you could love emotionally."_

_"Neji-niisan.."_

_"I'm here.. just here."_

_"I love you.. Hinata-sama"_

The doors were locked. No one was home at the Hyuuga residence but Neji and Hinata. The two of them remained together in bed and waited for the sun to rise and by morning let them realize that they committed one of the heaviest sin a person could ever have, last night...


End file.
